gabesmovieandtvshowsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Superheroes: The Quest To Land Bark
Special Superheros: The Quest To Land Bark is a live action motion picture based on the TV series and novels and graphic novels. It tells the story of 8 superhero children siblings that go on a journey to fight a vicious arch enemy named Bobby Cone who is after young children to be his slaves including the superhero kids. Characters: Julie Smith: The eldest child and oldest daughter of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. She can be bossy sometimes, but is still loving. She is the smart one and leads her younger sisters and brothers out of danger's path. Her superpower is seeing far away sights. Gabrielle Smith: The middle child and second daughter of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. She is very smart and can cross danger sometimes. She gets all A+ in Superhero Kid School. Her superhero is invisibilty and she can turn invisible when someone is after her. Her nickname is Gabe. Maari Smith: The third child and third daughter of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. She is very good at reading and can help lead her brothers and sisters out of danger by reading the safety book. She can hear very far away noises. Gillian Smith: The fourth child and the youngest daughter of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. She is a playful and curious 12 year old. Her superpower is speed, she can run very fast to defend herself from villains. Larry Smith: The fifth child and first son of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. He is good at history and science. He likes reading novels, biographies, monsters, romance novels, and science-fiction novels. His superpower is strong ability which means he's really strong. Brendan Smith: The sixth child and second son of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. He always causes trouble and danger. He likes to explore escaping the sight of his sisters who are keeping an eye on them. One time, he almost got eaten by a huge dragon and his sister, Gabe had to save him. His power is ice, he can freeze things. Joshua Smith: The seventh child and third son of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. He is a very goofy fourth grader and he likes to make jokes to tease his sisters. His superpower is talking a lot to defeat villains. Henry Smith: The youngest child and youngest son of Angela Smith and Jules Smith. He is always up to mischief and is a very playful five year old child. The original human Henry Smith died when he was just a baby and Joshua became the youngest again. Joe, the one who had to take care of the superhero kids when their parents died, built another Henry and this time Henry is a robot who looks like the original human Henry Smith. the robotic Henry also looks like a human, be he isn't. Joshua still likes his little brother. Angela Smith: The mother of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Beech. She dies protecting her daughters and sons from the evil villain, The MadLady. She is the wife of Jules Smith and the daughter of Hannah and Ollie Jones. Jules Smith: The father of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Smith. He also dies protecting his daughters and sons from the evil MadLady. He is the husband of Angela Smith and is the only son and child of Raymen and Jeanette Smith. Hannah Jameson Jones: The mother of Angela Smith and 68 year old grandmother of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Smith. She is very nice to her daughter and granddaughters and grandsons. She is the wife of 72 year old Ollie Jones. She was the daughter of Jane and George Jameson. Jeanette Smith: The mother of Jules Smith and 77 year old grandmother of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Smith. She was born in September 17th 1936 and dies later in the episode, Plane Fright while trying to protect Maari, her granddaughter from getting hurt by The MadLady who kidnapped her. She was 79 when she died on Febraury 1st 2012. She makes a cameo appearence in the movie. Her parents are unknown. Raymen Smith: The surviving parent of Jules Smith. He is the father of Jules Smith and 86 year old grandfather of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Smith. He uses a cane because he has a hard time walking, but still loves his son and grandchildren. His parents are unknown. Ollie Jones: The father of Angela Smith and 75 year old grandfather of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry Beech. His parents are also unknown. The MadLady: A vicious villain who wants to use the daughters and sons of Angela and Jules to rule the world. She kidnaps Maari to make her tell her when the secret entrance is, but her plan is foiled by Jeanette who saves Maari and dies. Jane Jameson: The mother of Hannah Jameson Jones and great grandmother of Julie, Gabrielle, Maari, Gillian, Larry, Brendan, Joshua, and Henry. She died of old age on June 8th 1999. She has never met her grandson, Henry. She makes a cameo in the movie. Her first appearence is in the first episode of the first season, Land Of The Unknown. In Land Of The Unknown, Jane is seen as a seven year old little girl in 1915 with her older sister, Lily Jameson. She falls in love with young eight year old George Anderson. Lily falls in love with Steve Anderson, George's older brother. Bobby Cone: A ruthless archenemy who wants to kidnap the superhero children and other human children to be his slaves and work for him. But his plan is stopped by the Beech superhero children. He works for the MadLady. John and Dylan Smart: The henchmen of The MadLady. Six year old John Smart and ten year old Dylan Smart were saved by young six year old Angela Beech who was on her duites with her older sister, Maryanne Wood. John Smart is the youngest Smart child and brother and Dylan Smart is the oldest Smart child and brother. John and Dylan have no younger or older brothers and sisters. Plot: The story starts out with a 8 year old child scienctist testing out his chemicals. A shadow loomed over the room, the child scienctist paused and looked around, he shrugged and went back to work. At that moment, the shadow captured him. Back in Berkley, 32 year old Julie Beech, the daughter of the dead Angela and Jules Beech was reading a newspaper. Her sister, 12 year old Gillian Beech was buying cotton candy. Gabrielle Beech came out with bags loaded of grociers. Julie's adopted mother, the Beech children's aunt came out of the bank with $1,000.